


The License to Drive

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [5]
Category: License to Drive (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Driving, F/M, License, Limousine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what could’ve happened if Dean had a girlfriend in the movie (as well as what could’ve happened differently)..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The License to Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. :) Here’s a new story that I cooked up one day. It’s based on the 1988 movie License to Drive (which stars the two Coreys — Corey Feldman and Corey Haim). Basically, it’s my version of the movie, only different — and Dean is so hot in the movie, too..
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at 20th Century Fox own License to Drive. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins..

The License to Drive

_The kids on the bus were lifeless. All except one — me._

_I finished filing off my chains, then stood up. After checking that the bus driver hadn't seen me, I ran to the Emergency Exit in the back of the bus, only to discover… it was locked._

_Well, I took a few steps back, held onto two of the seats, and, as the kids looked on, lunged forward. I threw myself out of the open window James Bond style before doing a Commando roll over the sidewalk. Then I took off running over to this red Ferrari._

_Then, when I got to the driver’s side, I stopped. There he sat — the guy of my dreams… Dean. He smiled, and I returned it. Then, when I looked up, I saw the bus coming. So I hopped in the car and started it; then we sped off down the road._

_Soon, we came to the same road my friend Les Anderson saw in his dream. There was a propane tank with gas pouring out onto the road._

_Dean turned to me and smiled. In his hand was… a matchbox. Getting the idea, I picked up a stray match and struck the matchbox. Then as we went right through the puddle, I threw the match over my shoulder._

_Right on cue, the puddle exploded into a wall of flame. Dean and I turned to see it. Then I turned back to the road and laughed, feeling as though I had won a battle._

The bell rang as I woke up, feeling very refreshed. Then the teacher appeared and stood in front of my desk. I waited, wanting to hear what he had to say.

“Miss Watson,” he said, “it’s people like you the paramedics end up scraping off the roads at four in the morning. For your sake, and the safety of others, I hope you fail your driver’s test.”

 _Ha!_ I thought. _That’s what **he** thinks. I will pass that test. I’ll just think of it as something like a spelling test._

When I finished writing “I will drive safely” a hundred times, I headed out the door. The bus was already leaving. But I decided to walk home anyway; I needed the exercise.

Then I looked over, and there was the same red Ferrari I had seen in my dream. Then its front passenger side opened. My friend Mercedes Lane got in.

I watched enviously. I wanted to drive a car like everybody else in America. I wanted to take my friends out for a ride. I wanted to take them places they had never been to. But most importantly, I wanted to be more than “just friends” with Dean. He was a regular charmer with the girls.

When I heard a scraping of bike tires, I turned. Who I saw almost knocked the air out of my lungs!

It was Dean — looking just the same as he did in my dream. (I could hear the song “Free Falling” by Tom Petty playing in the background.) He was wearing a black jacket over a black shirt, green pants and brown shoes. He had brown hair and brown eyes, which were covered by his black sunglasses. He looked hot!

“Abigail,” he purred, “you look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” I said.

Then Les walked up. We started chatting. Then Les explained to me, “Abigail, I like Mercedes. But I can’t ask her out on a date.”

“Oh, come on, Les,” I replied. “She would love to go out with you; I know she would. Plus, her boyfriend’s a jerk anyway.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah,” I replied.

Then after dropping Les off at his house, Dean turned to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
